Galactic Shackles
by Howlitzer
Summary: [Junkyard Dog: Prologue] "In the stillness of despair, I fell in love with you even more." The story of a hero's end, and a legend's beginning.
1. Tokens

a/n: What once was, will be again. Another journey.

* * *

 **01\. Tokens**

* * *

"Well, this isn't good. This really isn't good at all, is it..."

The human girl whimpering in her arms added to the tension of the situation. She was staring down the sight of an automatic rifle, held by a burly masked man at range. In the background, drugs and women were hurriedly moving around the warehouse, and eventually towards some mysterious destination on the edge of Station Square.

If he were closer it would be a lot easier, she thought. But the pink hedgehog had more than a few things to worry about, not limited to the health of the child she was protecting.

"Human trafficking, too. How low do you have to go?" she muttered. "Bunch of losers."

"Shut up," the masked man barked at her. Amy Rose narrowed her eyes and drew the child closer, but said nothing else. She had been out on the town with a few friends and made sure not to stay out too late. But this was an unpleasant surprise, to say the least.

 _What is he going to do with us? I don't really want to know, but..._

"What's going on over there?" a voice called out. "Hey!"

From that dark corner of the warehouse, Amy could feel a familiar pulse in the air. Couldn't be...no, it had to be.

"Is that...Sonic?"

"I told you to-"

"Yo. You wanna drop the gun and step back a bit? I'd appreciate that." Sonic wasn't wearing his trademark grin, but otherwise looked at ease as he saw Amy crouched with the small girl in her arms. "Today would be nice."

"What did you do?" the masked man asked.

"Your buddies are taking a nap. Now you can just give up like a smart man and we'll wrap this up. Might even put in a good word for you with the chief."

"Take another step and they both die."

"Come on."

"I'll kill them both!"

Sonic raised his hands with a bored expression and stepped backwards. "Now what?"

"I'll take them with me and you'll stay right there, hero."

"Really? You can do better than that, can't you?"

"You're right...I can." The masked man sprayed bullets at Sonic, who moved easily past them and towards his target. Amy picked up the little girl in her arms and started to run before slowing to a sudden stop.

"Ah...?"

"You're bleeding! No, you're bleeding!"

"Is that...so?" Amy looked down at the growing bloodstain on her blouse. Her head slowly swivelled towards Sonic, eyes filled with confusion. "I...eh?"

The girl fell from Amy's limp arms, and she dropped to her knees before falling to the ground face-first.

* * *

A moment later, there was the sound of a sonic boom as a corpse tore through the side of the warehouse.

* * *

 _I was in that warehouse, wasn't I? Did I die? I don't think so. I just know that I hurt a lot and then I passed out. I hadn't been shot like that before._

 _I want to try opening my eyes..._

"You're awake, finally."

"Mm?" Amy raised her arm and saw a small tube coming from it. She could feel some of the cool air moving through her hospital gown, and she sighed before wincing in pain. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours. The bullet went in and out of you, but it was a near-miss as far as your vitals were concerned."

"I see. Thanks, Tails."

"No problem," he said from the side of her bed. "Sonic wanted to be here...he said it was a ricochet that got you, and he looked really upset."

"Ah. So that's what it was." Amy looked up at the white ceiling in thought. "What happened next?"

"The little girl you helped went back to her parents. Her name was Caroline, I think. And Sonic...he..."

"He what?" Amy tried to sit up but felt dizzy. She gave up and laid her head on the thick pillow. "What happened?"

"They found a guy dead at the scene. Well, not at the scene per se. He uh, got punched out of the building," Tails said while scratching his head. "Sonic had to talk to some suits so that's why he's not here at all. He was really worried."

"I figured. Sheesh, what a night."

"The nurse said that you'd probably be able to leave in a day or two. They just want to observe. Sonic might be able to come by if he's not busy. Eggman, you know?"

"I know. No hard feelings either way on my end. Thanks for the update, Tails. You should get some rest, I'll be fine on my own."

"Alright, if you say so. Get better soon, Amy."

"I will. Be good," she said with a wink.

Tails waved back before making his way out. Left to her own thoughts, Amy sighed and looked over at the monitor beside her bed.

"Always looking out for me. Even when I get into trouble like this...but somehow, I feel like you'll always be with me no matter what. Make sure to take care of yourself too, Sonic. I love you."

Amy closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

 _Life is fickle, unfortunately. Many times what we want never comes to pass. And many times, good deeds don't go unpunished._

 _So ask yourself. What good are you going to do today, and how much are you willing to pay for that chance?_

* * *

"Do they really need to take that long?"

Amy wiggled her toes nervously while sitting on the wooden bench. Today was a strange session inside of a courthouse. How it had come to this point, she didn't know. But for some reason, Sonic didn't run. He didn't shirk the responsibility thrown onto him, despite the fact that he had no obligation that she knew of to these people, or these laws.

"I can't believe it myself," Tails replied. "Do you know anything, Rouge?"

"Nothing, kiddo." The white bat placed a hand under her chin and flipped through her mental inventory. She really didn't know anything, but...there was something unwholesome and suspicious lurking beneath this whole incident.

"That guy didn't even identify himself. I testified to that," Amy said nervously. "And they got Caroline to do it, too. It was hard for her. And all the evidence...they can't think Sonic is a murderer."

"It's not that he didn't kill the guy, he did," Rouge said confidently. "But the guy he flattened was some kind of federal agent posing as a gangster, and apparently he had to maintain his cover until the last moment."

"I got shot because of him," Amy countered.

"I know. But it's not up to us. And the footage...I..." Rouge pursed her lips.

"What? What, Rouge?"

"There wasn't a single one of...us...on the jury," the bat said quietly. "Those humans saw Sonic punch someone through a building and out the other side. I wouldn't be surprised if they were scared after that."

"But Sonic-"

"It doesn't matter. What he's done in the past doesn't matter right now. Fear...eclipses rationality." Her mind went to Shadow for a moment.

"Sonic's the hero of Earth, you know? Even if...even then," she said, raising her head to meet Rouge's gaze, "they wouldn't turn their backs on a hero like that. They wouldn't."

Rouge said nothing, instead reaching across to place her hand on Amy's cheek. Her hand slipped away gently as the jury returned.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

Amy found herself shaking. She clasped her hands together, wondering for a small moment if they could really do something so absurd to Sonic. She wondered-

"We find the defendant guilty."

Her mind froze.

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the charge of-"

Oh. So this was...

"We find the defendant guilty."

This was...despair. Wasn't it?

"What...happened?" She spoke long after the room had emptied, leaving her with Tails and Rouge.

"I don't know either," Tails said calmly. "I just know that this isn't right at all."

"Let's get out of here," Rouge said. The three stood up and walked outside quietly. Amy stopped once she was on the front steps and sat down, staring blankly into the distance.

"I'm gonna stay here. You guys go."

"Amy-"

"It's okay, Tails. I want to be alone for a while. Please."

He opened his mouth to protest again and Rouge shook her head to stop him. Relenting, he decided to stay quiet and twirled his tails to take off into the sky. Rouge gave Amy one last look before walking off down the steps.

Amy sat quietly, her hands on her knees as the crowds thinned and people left for the day. Afternoon turned into evening, and evening into night. Still she sat in the cold, alone.

"You're still here. Rouge sent me to check on you."

Shadow stood beside Amy as she looked into the night sky.

"I didn't bring anything to eat. If you won't go home, I can bring you somewhere."

"..."

"Rose."

"What does despair feel like, Shadow?"

"It is different for everyone."

"...there's a blanket wrapped around me. It feels like my mind gets so hazy and that I will be swallowed by it. I feel hollow but warm. I was wondering if that was despair also."

"..."

"Will you leave me, Shadow?"

"No."

"I thought you hated seeing weakness in people. Especially this kind, and what I might show you."

"You are not weak. Emotion is not weakness."

"Is...that what you believe? Shadow?"

"Yes."

The cry made its way slowly and painfully to her throat. She let the tears fall freely, screaming and wailing at the top of her lungs as her body shook. He closed his eyes and hid his pain for her.

Amy Rose fell apart at the seams, as she had always wanted to.

The familiar catharsis was not there. No, it would never come. That...that, she knew full well.

* * *

The Junkyard Dog: Prologue

 **Galactic Shackles**


	2. Precipice

a/n: So it was, so it is.

* * *

 **Galactic Shackles**

02\. Precipice

* * *

Amy opened her eyes a minute before the scheduled time. The boy was painfully punctual.

She heard the sharp knock on her door and slowly rolled out of bed to wash her face. Her eyes carried an ever increasing set of dark lines beneath them. The slow shuffle to the front door was surely taken into account by the visitor on the other side; he probably wouldn't bother to come out so often otherwise.

The door opened to reveal Tails, looking tired himself after three weeks of little sleep.

"You look tired."

"Huh." He looked at her dulled green eyes and noted that she hadn't slept last night either. Her pyjamas were crumpled and made her look dishevelled for some reason. "Nice that you noticed."

"You should sleep more. I know you've been working on things, but you need to take care of yourself. Come inside and I'll make you breakfast. Pancakes are okay, right?" Amy pulled him inside by the hand, her grip loose and quick to slacken. The smile on her face was weary, but genuine. She clearly didn't have the strength to fake it like in the weeks before.

Sonic's fate was still unknown, and that seemed like a blessing somehow. It meant that maybe there was a chance to change things.

Maybe.

Tails sat at the small table as Amy delivered a hot cup of cocoa with a trembling hand. She smiled and patted his head gently, trying her best to comfort him. She meant well. She had meant well for a while now.

But she was not well. Her body was weak and her skin pale. She lost weight with each passing day and mumbled to herself at various times of day. And worst of all, she couldn't manage any sleep after becoming an insomniac.

"I was diving into criminal law so that I could try and make sense of what was going on, but it's been tough. I have no idea what it is they're thinking. There's really no precedent for this type of case," he said out loud.

"It must be tough, definitely. But I know you're smart. A genius, even! Definitely! Are you getting anywhere?" Amy called back from the kitchen.

"Not really...I want to keep trying, though."

"For his sake, right? I get it. Be strong, okay? You can do it!" Amy hummed to herself as she cooked, and Tails sipped at his cocoa slowly.

"Here ya go! I made them into hearts for you, since I wanted to keep busy. Cute, eh?" Amy reappeared after a few minutes with a stack of heart-shaped pancakes. She set down a bottle of syrup and sat across from Tails with a cup in her hands.

He timidly ate and watched her as she stared down into her tea. As he looked, he noticed that the steam was wafting up in front of her unmoving form. Her eyes were lifeless.

"Amy?"

"Yeah? Everything okay?" Those weary eyes came back into focus at his question. "Were the hearts too much?"

"N-no. They're perfect. I'm just...are you okay, Amy?"

"I'm a little sad, but I'll be alright. I'm okay, Tails. Just thinking a lot lately. Thank you for looking after me, you're so sweet."

Her smile carried little substance. She meant it with all her heart, but that meaning was dwindling. She went silent and stared into her tea again, drifting away from the world. She tried to.

"Mmhm."

When Tails looked up again, she was spilling tears into her mug.

"Mmhm. It's so cruel. This world is so cruel. Pfft...haha...ahahaha...ahahahaha!"

"..."

"Hehe...heee...we can't disturb the neighbours...kehehe...hehe...it's not funny at all. Ah, Tails. When you're done, you should leave."

He gulped and nodded as a twisted smile appeared on her crying face.

"Good boys shouldn't be around girls like me. I'm fractured. You see? Broken."

"Amy-"

"There's nothing you can do, my little Miles. Please. Leave me be."

"...I understand. Sorry."

He finished eating quickly and left the table. Amy ushered him out and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm glad you came to see me. I love you."

He gathered his courage and looked her in the eyes. "I love you too, Amy."

Her smile was genuine and fleeting. It soon twisted into something else as she closed the door.

"..."

Tails gathered himself and left silently. He wasn't all himself either, that he knew.

All of the rage was building, and it was building faster than he could keep up with. The anger was for both of them...the two he had already lost.

* * *

 _"We are here to remind and reassure the citizens of Station Square, and the whole world, that nobody is above the law. No matter how great or grand their past deeds...we aim to..."_

"Bloody fucking hell," Rouge cursed at the television. She was lounging in her silk robe and ready for an easy morning at home, but fate seemed to have other ideas.

"Something the matter?" Shadow asked as he stood at the entrance to the living room. He folded his arms and watched the screen intently.

"The fucking mayor is making a statement. He's putting his weight behind the prosecution, of all the goddamned things to do in this situation. They're making it about 'us' and 'them'."

"You didn't expect it to get this far?" he asked.

"Shit, of course not," she said as she stood up. "This is Sonic the Hedgehog we're talking about."

"You're wired up early."

"Shadow-"

"I'm not being flippant about this."

"I never was going to say that. I know how you handle things...damn, maybe I was a bit naive about the whole ordeal. You think so, right?"

"No...it's just as you said. There should be a limit to such things. Your instincts aren't wrong, Rouge."

"Reassuring to hear you say that."

"It's what you need right now."

"...yeah."

 _"As a result, we will take into account the accused's exemplary service to this city and to the entire world, but..."_

"Did you see things like this for yourself, Shadow?" Rouge asked as she walked towards him. "Do you...even now?"

He unfolded his arms and looked at her. "My choices were my own. I do as Maria has asked of me...but things like this. I can't say I saw them. Not the things that he is experiencing right now. I was never called 'hero' by the humans. But he was almost worshipped in many places. It's never the fall that kills you."

"It's the landing," Rouge finished. "A bed of spikes waiting for him at the bottom, then."

"Yes, of sorts."

"Rather crude of you to use that example," Rouge said with a smirk.

"If it made things easier to understand, then my work is complete."

"Sheesh. Dramatic. You need your coffee before you go into diva mode."

"By all means."

"Of course. Is this the morning to try the 'almost naked' apron?"

"No."

"No fun." She smiled and hit him on the shoulder as she passed into the kitchen. "Shadow?"

"I know what you're going to ask. He's tougher than that. Tougher than me, who lost his way once before. If there is darkness, then he will be a constant light."

"...and the reason he has to wade through the darkness?"

"I'm in the same place you are. But we will find it. No matter how long it takes."

"For our friend."

Shadow nodded, a determined look appearing in his red eyes. "Yes. Our friend."


	3. Neutrality

a/n: Something to chew on.

* * *

 **Galactic Shackles**

03\. Neutrality

* * *

"Ey, I got some new duds. Think I'll keep 'em for a while. Fits with the whole aesthetic."

"You're as positive as ever."

"Gotta start somewhere, Shadow."

"Hmph."

Sonic and Shadow sat at a table across from each other, flanked by guards. The place was a maximum security prison, informally called the White Base for its pristine exterior walls and blindingly white interior. The tables and chairs were the same.

"Something outta one of those kooky tech films. Y'know like...the Matrix. Yeah, like that," Sonic quipped. He leaned back in his chair, clad in a custom made orange jumpsuit. Chains loosely hung between his ankles and wrists, attached to handcuffs made of a space age material.

"They let you keep your shoes."

"Guess that's a courtesy of theirs. I dunno what they're thinking. I got a spot in solitary confinement. Apparently I'm too famous to keep around everyone else. They love me out here, Shads."

The black hedgehog grunted at the nickname. "I'm sure they do."

"Nah, I'm serious. They do. I signed a few autographs, y'know? It's all love for the most part 'round here."

"You're not evil."

"'Course not. I mean...if I was, the Doc wouldn't have to show me what real evil was, eh? Remember?"

"Hard to forget. We saved the world from the Egg Fleet. And then you saved it from Metal Sonic."

"With a lot of help from my friends."

"A little. You took the lead as always."

Sonic smirked. "Heh. You're laying it on pretty thick today."

"Am I? Remind me not to praise you for any heroic deeds the next time."

"You're a laugh riot, Shads."

"Things haven't been well on the outside for certain people."

"Yeah. S'why I asked you to come out alone today. Relay the info to the outside. You've got the cooler head," Sonic said seriously. "Amy...how's she doing?"

"She's paying the Chaotix to deliver food to her apartment. She's not letting Prower in at all. Or anyone else if she can help it. Everything is ordered online or over the phone. It's been two weeks and she's had no contact with the outside world. Prower said...she had lost significant weight, and was an insomniac. Nervous breakdowns and manic episodes."

"Damn..."

"There's nothing you can do."

"Yeah. If she sees me like this...what about Tails?" he asked, switching subjects.

"Sleep deprived. Tense. Increasingly angry. His rage will consume him soon if we're not careful."

"Lil' bro, too...man. What'll happen if I don't beat this...well, I mean _when_ , I guess."

"Their conditions will bottom out at some point. But the mental damage will warp them."

"Reassuring."

"There's nothing we can do."

"I hate hearing that, but the truth is bitter, I guess." He looked at Shadow. "And the Eggster?"

"The usual movements. Nothing much to report since your last escapade."

"Ah, that's cool. Gonna put it to bed when I get some free time," Sonic said casually. He put his feet up on the table, to the annoyance of the guards. "Ooh, they're keeping away this time. Nice to have V. on my side."

"You'd do well not to provoke your captors."

"Pfft. It's whatever. Gonna come out the same as...hm."

Shadow raised a brow at the sudden stop. Sonic was thinking deeply on something.

"...if I do come out. It really won't be the same as before. The world will change...and I will too. I'm gonna be thinking of those two a lot. About everything. Even right now, I'm changing. Huh." He blinked a few times. "Maybe...I should give that more thought."

"Do you feel...?"

"Nah. I don't feel like that...obligated to think those things, if that's what you mean. I just...want to think life over a little."

"Make sure you know what that means. They'll be waiting for you as you are."

"I figure."

"Time's up," one of the guards rumbled.

"Guess that's your cue. See ya 'round, Shadow."

"Yeah. Same to you."

"Right-o." Sonic flashed his familiar grin as the guards hauled him up roughly and into the depths of the prison.

Shadow could see a new edge to it, that smile.

 _Are you sharpening yourself? I take it you realize what that means. Or...have you been preparing for this from the beginning?_

"How is that you're still so unpredictable?" Shadow muttered to himself.

He left the prison quietly, wrapped in his own thoughts.

* * *

 _"I just don't think we should be treating a guy who saved us from a water monster thing like this! Did ya see the size of it? And then that whole space station thing?"_

 _"Nobody is supposed to be above the law! That's what this is about, order and justice. It's not fair to the victim's family-"_

 _"But you heard what the lil' girl said in her testimony!"_

 _"Even if he didn't identify himself, what then? Are we supposed to allow him to kill whoever he wants just because they do things he doesn't like?"_

 _"Ey, you're making it sound way way too trivial! Get outta here! Someone got shot!"_

Another week would pass. Deliberations over the sentence continued.

Vector leaned back in his chair while watching television. These days, even talk shows had become important.

"Another successful delivery. You're sure about this, Vector?"

"I ain't that heartless, Espio. Don't take any payment from her even if she insists. I got it covered." Well, he did because of a certain 'anonymous benefactor'. One that had wings and owned a night club in the city. But he would have paid out of pocket if it came to it.

"I see. This shouldn't go on any longer, even if it is out of kindness. Her health is still declining."

"Sheesh. She really does have it bad for him, then," Vector commented. "Heck, I thought it was just puppy love and would fade off at some point, but..."

"It seems there's nothing more we can do," Espio said as he stared at the television.

"Seems so. Is Charmy still out?"

"Yes. I've found a means to keep him with Vanilla until further notice. As far as he's concerned, it's a long mission."

"Heh. Good move. I know he's not an idiot, but...it'd be nice to keep him and the other kids out of this if possible. Well, aside from the ones who are already stuck in this mess."

"I agree."

"As for us...well, we're gonna have to start looking for those chains they're tying up our hero with. We all know that he's got no reason to be cooped up in some jail cell," Vector said.

"Any leads?"

"Zilch. And our sassy friend is as stumped as we are."

"Hm." Espio thought on it for a moment but could come up with nothing himself. "It must be a threat of some kind."

"Any ideas on what kind? And against who?"

"It might be...the source of his irritation. I'm sure he knows."

"Who?"

"Tails," Espio replied. "If there is pressure from some kind of group..."

"I'm just wondering what kind of threat would make Sonic fold like that. And obviously he can't say what it is, otherwise we would have busted this thing wide open by now. Ah, geez. This is gettin' under my skin."

"What should our next move be?"

"I figure you know as well as I do, Esp."

The chameleon nodded. "Just say when."

"Now's a good time. You know, whenever your 'now' is, at least," Vector said with a grin.

"Understood. I'll make contact with our 'sassy' friend. Anything else?"

"Nah. Break a leg, Espio. Long as it's not yours."

Espio disappeared from the room a moment later.

"How's he do that?" Vector shrugged and put on his headphones.

* * *

"Got a lot of nerve showing up here all of a sudden."

Sonic sat at the back of his small cell, not bothering to look up at his visitor.

"You haven't learned a thing since we've last talked. How troublesome."

"I did what ya asked. You keeping your promise, or not?"

"Partially."

"Like I said, a lot of nerve."

"You could kill me right now," the woman with blue eyes said. "Why don't you?"

"Because that's not your body. You're renting it out...ain't that right, Princess?"

"Hmph. A lot of cheek for someone in this kind of situation."

"All I can do at this point is hope you keep your word. That's all I've got to guarantee their safety," he said. "Sure went to a lot of trouble for this, though."

"I need you out of my hair for a long while. I intend to change the world greatly in your absence, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Ah, ya could've just asked nicely if that was the case."

"Amusing. Well...let me reward you for your faith in me. Your loved ones will no longer be under my watch."

"Appreciate it. I'll handle the rest from here, then."

"I see. Although..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry to say, but there's nothing that can be done for the girl. Even if you begged..."

"..." He sighed and kept his gaze on the floor. "I guess you've got no reason to lie about that."

"There is a way to cleanse her, if you're at all interested. When you return to the outside world, take her north."

"North, eh. Alright. Thanks for the tip, I guess."

"See you in a few years."

"Hey."

She stopped and turned to face him again.

"Tell the girl in there that it'll be okay. I'll save her when I get out."

The woman gave him a cruel smile. "You will? I guess we'll see if she needs to be rescued by that time. It should be fun, no?"

"..."

She laughed and the door closed behind her, leaving Sonic with the dim light above his head. He yawned and the chains rattled with his movement.

"Eh. The suits are saying three to five based on my saving the world a few dozen times and all. Guess civic duty ain't worth much these days. Nothing I can do from here." He made a face. "Nothing I can do...man, I'm sick of saying that. And hearing it. Really don't like the feeling."

 _What's clear is that I'm dealing with some kind of mystic thing again, and you can't be too careful with those types. In the meantime, I should work on something useful._

"Besides, what's a debut without a few new tricks? I've got time..."

* * *

"Ooh, what do we have here?"

Rouge's eyes lit up as she looked over the text on her laptop screen. A hot cup of coffee sat on the table next to her.

"Shadow, my dear. You must come and see this."

"You sound amused." He looked over her shoulder. "What am I looking at?"

"Someone doesn't want us looking in a certain direction. And my clearance is quite high, you know."

He couldn't miss the gleeful smile on her face.

"I suppose we're causing trouble for our superiors. Again."

"Oh, yes. Make a call to our ninja friend, won't you? You can never have enough skilled men on your side, in any situation."

"You think that it's related to Sonic," Shadow said as he cracked his neck.

"Of course." Rouge took a moment to sip from her mug. "But all work and no play makes us very dull. Let's have some fun with this, mm?"

Shadow sighed and left the kitchen.

"I'll organize the supplies."


	4. Execution

a/n: We go.

* * *

 **Galactic Shackles**

04\. Execution

* * *

"So...this is where you were. Tucked away in China. Cute."

The woman with blue eyes ascended the white stone steps in front of her, a private helicopter waiting in the distance. Far away from the village of Chun-nan, this was the resting place of a fabled blade. Double-edged, with blue tassels attached to the pommel. It was jammed halfway into a slab of black stone.

"It's taken the form of a jian, then. Or was it always this way? I can't remember..."

She reached for it, but was repulsed by a rising barrier of wind.

"Go figure. Protected...I knew it wouldn't be that easy. And you wouldn't let me take it so easily anyways, would you...little one."

Her gaze moved upwards, to the orb of water suspended directly above the blade. It rotated slowly, rippling once in response to the woman's questioning.

"Don't worry. Your master will be here soon enough. I mean, you've been waiting all of this time already, haven't you? And then, you can greet him like I know you want to." She flashed a sinister grin. "I'm sure he won't be expecting you so soon, but that's life. Anyways, it's time for me to go. Hang in there. You will be free soon."

She turned on her heel, white jacket flapping in the wind. The orb of water pulsed once more before going still.

A moment later, the helicopter took off, its mysterious passenger looking through her window with a smile.

"Your Highness?"

"Mm?"

"Our next location."

The young woman blinked, coming out of her daze. "Yes, forgive me. Please take us home."

"As you wish. Charting a course for home."

"China, again. What is it that draws me to this place...?" she mumbled.

* * *

"This is a joke, right?"

Rouge set down her bag of chips and stared at the television screen. She moved a moment later, scrambling to find clothes while pinning her phone between her head and shoulder.

"Rouge-"

"Shadow! Turn on the news! Gah!"

"Are you alright?"

Rouge grunted from her position on the floor and pulled on her jeans. "Just do what I said, hon. Please."

"..."

"You see it?"

"Do they think this is a circus act?" he asked tersely.

"I'm going down there to-"

"There's nothing we can do."

"Why the hell not?" she yelled as she pulled a shirt over her head.

"Because our organization is complicit."

"Are you fucking kidding?!"

"We have no recourse, Rouge. I'm sorry."

"Like hell we don't have any! Shit!" She pulled on a random pair of red boots and grabbed her keys. "I gotta make a call, then."

"The Chaotix?"

"If she's watching this...God, I don't want to think about what it'll do to her."

"I'll come with you to check in. And furthermore, it's been too long since she's been outside. I can be the villain that drags her into the light."

Rouge locked her door and hurried down the stairs. "Don't resign yourself to that, hon. Trust me, she needs all the heroes she can get. It's tomorrow at 11 in the morning, right?"

"Yes, it's been confirmed on the television."

"Damn those humans to hell and back," she snarled. "Hon, I'll get back to you."

"Right. I'll keep an eye out for more information."

"You're a gem." She hung up and dialed another number while flying through the air.

"Chaotix Detective Agency, Espio-"

"Hon, it's urgent. Do you have the news on?"

"No," the chameleon replied. "Vector had it on sports earlier and then dashed out suddenly. Is something the matter?"

"Switch it on."

"Alright." There was a long pause. "This is not good."

"When's the last time you checked on Amy?"

"Yesterday."

"I'm on my way to her apartment. Shadow's coming too. Find Vector, grab him, and meet us there."

"Understood."

Rouge hung up and clutched her phone tightly in her hand. She flew as fast as she could safely before reaching the apartment building, ascending the stairs.

"Her place is...there!"

She rounded the corner to see a familiar face already there.

"Tails...kiddo, you okay?"

"Did you...see the news?"

"I...yeah."

"She's not answering..."

Rouge rushed over and pressed her ear to the door. She could hear movement, breathing. But she couldn't make out anything else. "Shit, when you need the walls to be thin, they aren't..."

"Anything?" Shadow said as he arrived. Rouge shook her head.

"You don't think she's..."

"She's in there, breathing. Don't you worry, hon. It's okay," Rouge said with her hands on Tails' shoulders. "It's gonna be okay."

"...is it?"

"..."

"They didn't need to go this far. They didn't. He's already paid enough of a price."

Rouge could feel the younger boy trembling with anger. It didn't show on his face, just in his eyes. She felt scared of what it meant, and how much she could see. How...intense it was.

"Everything alright, folks?"

"We know she's still alive and nothing else," Shadow said to Vector. Espio arrived silently behind him.

"Her chi is still moving...but the colour has changed. The only thing I can say is that she's still incredibly depressed."

"Well, we oughta-"

Vector was interrupted by the lock clicking from the other side of the door. A few more moments passed before it slowly opened.

"Did you come to warn me about the news? Cause it's way too late...you know. I saw all of it."

"Sweetie..." Rouge felt her heart sink as she looked at Amy, standing in the doorway. She was thinner than ever before, her skin paled and thick, dark lines under her eyes. They only barely shone green. Those pink quills had lightened, halfway to white. She looked...absolutely broken.

"Thanks for coming to check on me. Thanks...you know. I mean it. I kept the apartment clean and ate all the food you brought me. You know? It just didn't...didn't stay down much. Sorry."

"You've got nothin' to apologize for, lil' lady," Vector assured her. "We're just...happy you're alive."

"You guys are...so sweet. Way too sweet. I don't deserve it. I'm a broken doll. You know." She rubbed at the sleeve of her shirt. "I gotta get ready for tomorrow. But it's hard to cook. Is it okay-"

"You don't even have to ask," Rouge said. "I'll get you something. What do you want, hon?"

She mumbled incoherently before a manic smile appeared on her face. It then disappeared as quickly as it came.

But everyone saw it. They saw it clearly.

The madness was still in her eyes as she smiled a wearied, yet softer smile. "I want chili dogs today. Is that okay?"

"Whatever you like. How many?"

"I want a hundred, you know? Hehehehe...no. No, I'll have two. Two is okay. It was a joke. Yeah. Like he would make."

"Amy-"

"I turned off the news, Tails. It was pretty annoying. I'm okay. I'm just a little sick. That's all."

"You should go to a hospital."

"I promise. After tomorrow, I will. Right after. Okay? I promise."

"You shouldn't go there, Amy," Tails said.

"I know. But I have to. I have to because...I want to see him. It's the last chance."

"..."

"I have to. I'll get ready. Just knock and leave the food in front of the door, I'll come get it. Don't worry. I won't kill myself. I won't slit my wrists and spill blood onto the floor. I won't put the rope around my neck or drink the bleach. If I do...I'll miss seeing Sonic. I can't...I can't afford that. I can't."

A beat of silence followed. Amy rubbed the back of her head.

"Thanks for coming. I'd invite you in for tea but I crushed my teapot after watching the news. Actually, the kitchen is a real mess. I have to clean it again. I'll do that now. See you later. Tomorrow. 11 am. Central Station Square. Okay. Bye."

She closed the door and clicked in the lock. The group stood in front of the now closed door, feeling all kinds of emotions.

"I'm gonna go home," Tails announced. "I gotta get ready for tomorrow too."

"I beat the spread for a big score today, but it doesn't even feel good," Vector said as Tails left. "I guess we gotta go to this thing, too."

"We have no choice," Espio replied. "I'll finish up any pending cases and set tomorrow as an off day."

"Alright, you go ahead. I'll collect my coin and meet you back at the office."

"Right. Shadow, Rouge."

Shadow and Rouge were now alone. The latter stared at the door.

"Rouge."

"..."

"There's nothing we-"

"Don't say that."

"You have to."

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you if you say it, Shadow."

"..."

"...I..."

"...there's nothing we can do."

She whirled around to hit him, anger in her eyes. Her fist trembled as she held it in the air.

"If it makes you feel better."

She grit her teeth and her fist came down, arms hanging limply at her sides. Her body slumped into his, and she slowly wrapped her arms around him. Too weak, too drained to even cry.

"I'll kill you," she murmured. "Don't say that. Don't say there's nothing...don't say it."

"I know how the boy feels. And now, so do you," he replied.

"..."

They stood in the hallway. They stood quietly, and for a long time. Eventually, Rouge let go of her companion and walked towards the stairs. He took one last glance at the door, Amy's door, and then followed Rouge out.

* * *

 _Good morning. Our top story is today's special event, taking place in the middle of Station Square._

 _It's been a rollercoaster month for the once great hero of Earth. First, he was convicted by a jury of his peers in the killing of a beloved federal agent. Then, a few days ago, he helped the Guardian Units put a stop to the schemes of the known mad scientist and terrorist, Doctor Eggman. With this final, definitive capture of his long-time foe, Eggman will no longer be a source of fear to the citizens of this planet. This time, he's going away for good._

 _But that will not be enough for karmic retribution here. As our mayor has already said...noone, not even a hero who has saved the Earth many times, is above the law. Today, in Station Square, with the eyes of the world watching, we will hear the sentence for Sonic the Hedgehog. And more importantly, he will deliver a public apology...both to the woman he made a young widow, and to the little girls that he left fatherless. This will be a small penance considering what has transpired, but it will be something. That is what matters most._

 _And now, live from Station Square..._

* * *

The day had come. Planned for weeks and announced the day before, it was an event like no other.

Today was the burial of a hero.

11 am had come and gone. The motorcade was progressing slowly. Protesters, counter-protesters, and counter-counter-protesters to name a few. Pockets of anarchy and destruction. Silent vigils.

People from every corner of Station Square, then the state, then the country, then the world. All were gathered to witness this unfortunate spectacle. Cameras, helicopters, drones. The skies were crowded, but noone was deterred. People on top of each other at different vantage points. Phones out and recording. ISPs struggling to keep their customers' hunger for bandwidth sated as they watched online. Bars and restaurants packed. Televisions in every mall and shop tuned to the news networks. The work day ground to a halt as office workers crowded their televisions and projectors, and construction workers sat around their radios debating.

Everything and everyone was drawn to this singular point on Planet Earth.

The sea of living beings parted at Shadow's command. He slowly walked ahead, leading his group. Rouge walked quietly behind, eyes hidden by a pair of expensive sunglasses. Amy and Tails held hands, looking blankly ahead. Vanilla followed with Cream, whose lips trembled with sadness - there was no lid big enough to keep the news from her, though Vanilla tried to soften the blow. The Chaotix trailed behind, with Omega behind them.

It was quiet as they passed. The murumurs and yells disappeared as the bystanders looked at Amy's pale form. They reached the front, standing together in a line and waiting for the motorcade to finally arrive.

Only silence.

Then the first of the police cars arrived. The siren punched the air in a pattern, and people responded by moving away. The next few arrived, forming a barrier. In the middle was the black cruiser, and it rolled into the middle of the cleared out intersection, emergency lights flashing through the front grille. The back door opened, and a man in black stepped out.

Then there was Sonic.

He stood, chains linking the cuffs on his arms and legs together. The orange jumpsuit with the high collar and prisoner number on the front, a unique touch for him alone. His trademark shoes were polished to an unnatural shine, light from the flashing cameras bouncing away from them.

The video started rolling and reporters started their speeches.

And everything exploded into noise.

GUN soldiers brought up the rear in the armored vehicles and cleared out anyone they thought was too close to the action. Snipers were placed in high positions. Agents were already scattered through the crowd. A defensive perimeter directly around the intersection.

Then, the final piece. A black limousine with heavy police protection drove near and stopped some distance in front of the former hero. Policemen lined up from the limo's back door, one of them opening it to reveal the passengers inside. Sonic stood and watched.

A woman with long legs and short brown hair, wearing a black dress. A teenage girl with long, dark brown hair, wearing a black blouse and matching skirt. A younger girl with light brown hair, tied into a ponytail. Her small, puffy dress was black and she carried a stuffed bear with her. The three walked hand in hand, down the row of policemen until they stopped near the blue hedgehog. At once, the officers changed formation, standing in a line behind the woman and her children. Their fierce gazes were locked onto the orange jumpsuit and the one wearing it.

The crowd quieted down, slowly. Eventually there was silence as Sonic and the grieving family looked at each other. The woman was handed a microphone and she took it with a nod. In the background, the mayor stood, flanked by GUN agents and policemen.

"The mayor...was going to do the first part himself. But he then insisted that I do everything, as it was my right. My name is Aubrey. Aubrey Hamilton. These are my daughters...my oldest, Wendy, and my youngest, Ashley. My husband was a thirteen year veteran...he was beloved by all those he worked with. He played so many different characters and kept track of them all. My Joseph was...he was always my Joseph. He was always a husband, always a father...always a man. And now, he's gone."

"..."

"Sonic the Hedgehog. This punishment might be too light, but it is a punishment I will deliver regardless. You are sentenced to twenty years in the Southern Spring Correctional Facility, also known as the White Base. No chance of parole. It will not bring my husband back...but it will help me to sleep at night, knowing justice will be done."

The world seemed to shake as a cheer went up. Tails twitched and Amy's head tilted downward.

"Now...please let us, let the world know what you have to say, Sonic the Hedgehog. Take as long as you need."

Aubrey handed Sonic the microphone. He took it slowly and stared at it for a moment.

"Apologize, you goddamn trash!"

"Apologize!"

"Say it!"

"Fucking say it, mutant!"

"This is...just too much," Vector said. The obscenites rained down from every angle.

"Mob mentality. Revealing the true nature of living beings since the dawn of time," Espio replied curtly.

Vanilla held Cream close to her as the yelling and taunts came faster and louder with each moment.

"Mama."

"I know, darling. I know...but I couldn't let you stay away. We...we have to be here for Sonic."

"I know, Mama. It's just so scary..."

"I'm scared too, my love. Scared for everyone...for this world."

"So this...is the true form of civilization. Sonic sacrificed for this."

Vector turned to see Knuckles join the group. "Red..."

"I've got half a mind to bust up this whole party. But...I know this is what he wants. He chose this life. Dammit. If I knew..."

Knuckles pounded his fist into his palm.

"You too see through the veil of humanity, Guardian."

"...you would continue your work for Maria, Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"She saw this kind of world too. Her dying breaths...asked me to help these helpless souls. I will carry on her will."

"You're strong, then. I'm...done with the surface after this."

"...I do not blame you for feeling that way. Perhaps you should take the boy, as well."

Knuckles looked over to where Tails and Amy stood. "It's not a bad idea."

Sonic cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"No."

Aubrey's eyes widened. "You're...you're being broadcast the world-"

"No. I'm not apologizing."

Roars and screams ripped through the air as Sonic dropped the microphone to the ground. Aubrey stared at him, wide-eyed and dumbfounded for a moment. She closed her eyes and knelt to match the hedgehog's level, placing her lips near his ear. Trash and debris rained down around them, from the edges of the crowd, from the rooftops. The mayor was flabbergasted, his mouth moving up and down wordlessly.

She clicked off the microphone and spoke. "To say something like that, for the world to hear...even if it meant they would hate you..."

"..."

"My husband was a crook. He was the furthest thing from an honorable man. This ceremony is a sham, a joke. And the funeral tomorrow will be an extension of that. Sonic. You are...and have always been a true hero. Bless you for your courage."

"Figured you'd get a fat check out of it. Least I could do for you...he was your husband, and I did kill him. Even if..."

"I am sad...but I'm not so distraught as to miss the truth. For you to continue to sacrifice, to the bitter end...why?"

"That's what heroes do. Ya know?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek quickly, out of view of the angry crowd and everyone else.

"You won't be gone forever. I know. Thank you...Sonic the Hedgehog. No matter what, you will always be our hero."

Aubrey stood up and set her face, feigning anger. She picked up the microphone and clicked it on.

Hesitated.

Sonic saw her distress, and understood. He nodded.

The warm tears that ran down her face were not for her husband.

"To say that...you are truly a monster, Sonic the Hedgehog."

They were for her hero. The hero of Earth.

"I never want to see your disgusting face again."

She tossed the microphone at him and turned on her heel. The children mouthed their message through the air before following quickly.

 _"Thank you."_

"Anytime," Sonic said with a smile. He felt another gaze on him as Aubrey disappeared into the limousine. He turned to face her, the girl who he knew was hurt the most.

To sever those strings...would hurt. He didn't want to. He hated the thought.

But her life...

"Sorry...Amy."

He hardened his heart. Blocked out everything from his mind. Launched himself into the darkness.

"You can't wait for me."

"I can..."

"You can't."

"No, I can..."

"Amy!"

"I can wait! I can do it! I'll-"

" **Don't you get it?!** "

"...ah?"

"...there ain't a hero of Earth anymore."

"I...I...aah...aaah!" Amy clutched her head in agony, sliding to her knees.

"...go home, kid. There's no Sonic the Hedgehog. We just buried him. He's dead."

"You...y-you are...!"

"Me?"

He smirked.

"I'm... _nobody_."

The microphone dropped from his hands as the soldiers pulled him away, shoving him into the police car. His cold, lifeless green eyes were the last thing Amy saw. She clawed at the ground, shaking.

And then, over the noise and chaos, she split the air with an agonized scream.


	5. Linearity

a/n: Piecemeal.

* * *

 **Galactic Shackles**

05\. Linearity

* * *

"It's the first glimpse of forever."

"..."

Ten days passed since the last appearance of Sonic the Hedgehog. The city of Station Square resumed its flow. On a park bench, in the summer sun, there were two figures.

"Forever is a strong word. That's why I used it, Tails."

"That so..."

"Mm. Yes, it is."

The colour was slowly returning to Amy. She looked healthier than she had in the past few weeks. Her normally bright green eyes had permanently dimmed in the wake of constant turmoil. She still carried the dark lines beneath them.

He held the can of soda in his hand, staring into the distance from his seat. There was a bright, perpetual fury in his blue eyes. He never let it take over him. Never even let it out. It was merely there inside of him, swirling violently.

They sat together, with only each other left.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to try and wait for him."

"He tried to sever what you had."

"He did," she replied slowly. "I know."

"...he loved you. More than you could understand. He became...nobody."

"..."

"I wonder how much it hurt," Tails said.

"He wouldn't let me share that pain."

"You would die, Amy."

"...I would. How cruel." She brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "Tails."

"Yeah."

"I...love him even more now. Even though it hurts so much. Even in this despair, watching him sink into the darkness...I love him so much."

"Yeah."

"I want to live."

"I'm glad you do."

"I should go. I feel tired."

"Will you be okay?"

"Home isn't that far away. I can walk," she said as she stood up. "Please take care of yourself too, Tails."

"..."

"Tails. Is everything okay?"

"That's a harsh question."

"It is. I'm sorry."

"You didn't mean it."

"I'll go home. I love you a whole lot. I love you."

"I love you too, Amy. Get some rest."

"I will. Thank you."

She bowed at the waist before walking away. Tails sighed and took another sip from the soda can. He looked at the city skyline and murmured a silent prayer.

* * *

Another ten days passed. Knuckles returned to his island by way of Tails and the Tornado. His offer of a stay on the island with free run of it was rejected by the younger boy. He had his own plans.

The guardian respected them and bade him farewell for the time being.

An unusually crisp summer morning saw Rouge pouring herself a cup of coffee. She yawned and closed the window nearby, feeling a chill go across her stomach.

"You're amazing, hon. I didn't feel like cooking this morning."

"You deserve this much. This workload has been obnoxious, to say the least."

"Damn right." She sat down to her already prepared plate, across from Shadow who was content with a cup of black coffee. "Any news about the Eggman?"

"None. Not even on our 'other' channels."

"This is getting creepy, to say the least." She hummed as she ate a forkful of scrambled eggs. Shadow was her favourite chef, bar none.

"Is that the word you would use?"

"First one that came to mind. Let me get my motor going and I'll give you something more colourful." She noted that he wasn't reading anything this morning. "Darling...you seem to have something important on your mind."

"I was thinking about those two."

Rouge set her fork down and sipped at her coffee. "I've been doing the same. Amy...she looks a lot better."

"It was because-"

"Yeah. Just...don't remind me of that."

"He willingly threw himself into nothingness for her sake."

"Embracing the title of monster?" Rouge asked. "That's a lot, even for Blue. I know he's a tough cookie, but...god, I can't get it all out of my head. Seeing Amy like that. Seeing Tails like that. Both just...so..."

"..."

"But they're somehow getting over it. Was that his plan?"

"Yes."

"And what if it didn't work?"

Shadow took a sip from his mug. "You know he didn't plan further than that."

"...go figure, then."

"Yes." He looked at her as she sliced apart her pancakes. "Take today off."

"What?"

"Call in sick. Take the day off."

"Shadow...listen-"

"No. I won't hear it. You need rest, and not just of the physical kind."

"Honey..." Rouge sighed. "I'm not going to get far fighting with you, am I?"

"No."

"Your honesty is almost refreshing." She let her eyes float upwards in thought. "Alright. I'll call in."

"Thank you."

"Have you got something planned?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner later."

She chewed on a piece of pancake and looked at him curiously. "You don't need to butter me up for that, honey. Ready when you are."

"Your sense of humour is intact, it seems."

She smiled as he sipped at his coffee again, staring back at her. "Shadow?"

"Yes."

"...let me worry about you too."

He paused for a moment. "If you must. But only after I finish worrying about you."

Rouge nodded. "Fair trade."

* * *

The slowly healing wounds would soon open again. Before then, two months would pass.

* * *

"Espio...you're sure you saw what you saw?"

"I made sure to record as much as I could."

"That doesn't even sound real. Like some sort of sick joke. And you said he was goin'...?"

"Yes. That is correct."

Vector watched the footage from Espio's micro camera and listened to the audio. The Chaotix' office was deathly silent.

"Man alive," he said with quiet disbelief. "You think those two know?"

"We can't take any chances," Espio replied.

"I'll make the call."

A half hour passed. Shadow and Rouge walked through the front door and took their seats on a leather couch, positioned on the far side of the room.

"You didn't sound like yourself, Vector," Rouge said. "And calling us here means it's gotta be serious."

"You're not gonna like this. Espio?"

"Right. I was conducting surveillance for one of our clients, when...I saw something of interest. A vehicle crossing town with a certain passenger inside. I wanted to be sure, so I followed. The vehicle stopped at GUN Station Square Headquarters."

"This was today?" Shadow asked.

"This morning, yes."

"We were out in the field. It...wasn't a particularly important thing, either. Seemed off," Rouge noted.

"There is a reason for that," Espio said.

"I'm getting chills. Serious chills. What's going on?"

"I managed to infiltrate the building and track down the location of the entourage. The person being escorted was none other than Ivo Robotnik."

"Ol' Egghead himself. Sans restraints. I'm guessing the detail was armed, but...well. It gets worse," Vector said.

"..." Shadow felt himself tensing.

"I bugged the room. Have audio and video," Espio confirmed. "Your organization is...or rather...already has made arrangements for Doctor Eggman to work with them. Within the month, secretly...he will be a full-fledged employee. And the project they want him to work on is codenamed 'Thor'."

Shadow's expression was stone cold and unyielding. Rouge folded her arms across her chest and leaned back into the couch. Both were quiet.

"I...I'm gonna play the file," Vector said. He did so, turning the computer speakers up as everyone listened.

 _"...the abilities you provide...use to the ends of research..."_

 _"Noted...criminal activity, but taking into consideration..."_

 _"And I would be...the entitlement...fair, then and..."_

 _"...Sonic's impact...you would be restricted, of course..."_

 _"...agree to these terms."_

 _"As long as you understand...very sensitive...not going to be trivial if..."_

 _"...right."_

 _"Okay. Doctor Robotnik...welcome aboard..."_

The video ended.

"It's really come to this, then?" Rouge asked quietly. Her face showed no emotion. "Never would have...imagined it."

"They need to know."

"Shadow-"

He spoke through gritted teeth. "They. Need. To. Know."

"..."

"I'm not sure that'll go over too well. Maybe we oughta wait," Vector suggested. "Even then, what can we do? I mean...the only other thing we can do is..." He made a slashing motion across his throat. "But that ain't legal, or worth it."

"Those children aren't stable yet. We can't go opening up old wounds," Rouge protested.

"No. We can't hide this from them. Rouge, we are also a part of GUN and this was deliberately hidden from us. I can't be party to any of this madness," Shadow shot back. "If you think they will be distraught now, just make the mistake of allowing this to simmer for a while. We can't hide this from them forever."

"And what if they decide to-"

"Then there's nothing we can do. That choice is theirs."

"Espio. What do you think?" she asked.

"...I side with Shadow. If there is a time to tell them, it is now when things are fresh. We do them no favours by witholding the truth."

"It hasn't quite sunk in yet. I feel like I want to...just...but it won't do us any good even if we do."

"No snap decisions."

"Yeah. No...snap decisions." Rouge coughed once, feeling the stress start to catch up.

"I'll deliver the news."

"Shadow-" She paused. "I understand. I'll see you at home...or rather, I'll be out. Give me a call when you're done."

He nodded as she stood up and left quietly.

"She gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Shadow assured Vector. "I'll have Espio come with me to deliver the news. I assume the boy will be in the same place as usual."

"Good luck, then. Hope they don't...I just hope it doesn't hurt as bad as I think it will."

Shadow and Espio left the office. Vector closed the video on his computer and sat down, leaning back in his chair.

"Now I get what Knuckles meant. Bust your hump for the world...and this is all you get in return. Hell of a life."

"I'll get that."

Amy got up from the kitchen table and walked to the front of Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins. The door opened to reveal Espio and Shadow, an unusual combination for the time. Or any time, really.

"Espio, Shadow. It's nice to see you again," she said.

"Salutations," Espio greeted.

"Is Prower in? We need to speak with you both."

"I'll get him, Shadow." She disappeared back inside and called for the younger boy. A moment later, he arrived while pulling his goggles onto his forehead.

"Hey, Shadow, Espio. I was just having a look at the Tornado. Amy said you needed to talk to both of us?"

"Yes. It's...urgent. And quite..."

"I'll cut to it," Shadow interrupted. "Kid, Eggman was brought to the city HQ earlier today. Espio caught it while on duty and followed. Got audio and video of the entire interaction. GUN is employing his services, and it'll be finalized within the month."

Amy and Tails both looked at Shadow, impassive for a moment as the words started to sink in.

"He's...not going to be locked up?" the boy asked after a long wait.

"No," Espio answered. "While he will have to follow strict protocol...it is much like being in witness protection. He is, essentially...a free man."

"I suppose this is just the punchline to that...cosmic joke, then."

"Rose-"

"It all feels kinda...numb. You know?"

"I'm sorry. I don't."

"I wouldn't want you to."

He stared at her, trying to figure out what it was she felt, or even what she was thinking. Her melancholy smile pained him more than anything else.

"You worry for us so much. Thank you, Shadow. You really are so kind."

"We both appreciate it," Tails said calmly. Espio said nothing, observing. A reaction, an explosion of anger. Those would have been less unsettling. It was this stillness and acceptance from both of them that was...

"Did you know?" Amy asked. "Is that why you came to tell us?"

"None of our channels indicated it, and they took great pains to send our team out on missions while Eggman was near. This has been in the works for months, under our noses," Shadow said. "If the old man did know, I'll make sure he understands the consequences."

"There's not much...what's done is done," she replied. "Anger or sadness...those won't change a thing. Well, that's not entirely true, I think. Sonic did a lot to stop Eggman, and after capturing him one last time, this was the result. I wonder what it all means? It makes me sad thinking about it."

"Does it matter?" Tails asked. They looked at each other. "You must know the answer."

"You're right, I do." She gave him a kind smile. "Thanks for reminding me."

"I won't always be here to."

"You shouldn't say something like that."

"I mean it. You have to learn to take care of yourself if something should happen."

"You're right but...that sounds sad, doesn't it?"

Tails looked at his feet. "It's reality. As unfortunate as it might be."

"I see." Amy looked over to Shadow again. "Would you like some tea? A snack?"

"I simply came to relay the message."

"I too must decline," Espio said.

"Alright. I'll have to make a fresh pot anyways. It was nice of you to come by and tell us all of this. It's really disheartening, but not much different from everything else. We'll endure."

"..."

"Not something a young girl should be saying? I know...Shadow, I'm just so tired. You can see, right?"

"I can. I'm sorry that it came to this, Rose."

"Me too."

"We'll see you another time, then."

"Be well, both of you," Espio added.

"We'll be okay. See you guys around," Tails replied before going back inside. Amy bowed at the waist before following him, closing the door behind her.

"Those children are shells," Espio said solemnly. "It was unsettling...seeing them with no emotion."

"They may have gone over the edge already. I know it wasn't an act for us," Shadow answered. "And unfortunately, there's nothing we can do. I don't have any sort of advice. I never held a particular grudge towards the Doctor, but..."

"Do not dwell on it too much. I will have Vector send you the video file through a secure network by tomorrow. In the meantime, rest. You are experiencing mental strain as well."

"...right. I'll head home. Until the next time, shinobi."

"Until the next."

Espio disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Shadow held a hand to his head and warped himself into the apartment.

"You got a pitch to keep me around?"

Rouge spoke with her face buried in the couch. A half-empty bottle of wine was on the table nearby.

"It's easier to destroy a target from within," he replied.

"...sounds lame."

"...possibly."

"I'm willing to try anything you endorse, hon..."

"I see."

"What happened with the kids?"

"..." Shadow closed his eyes. "They reminded me of my old self. The world holds no meaning to them now."

"Not even tears...?"

"No. Simply cold acceptance."

"..."

"Rouge?"

"...I'm so tired...Shadow."

"..."

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, staring at her wearied reflection in the television screen. He took a seat beside her and leaned back into the cushions.

They were together and silent for a very long time.

* * *

"I didn't expect a call so soon from you."

"I didn't expect to make the call at all."

"How touching. So...you've decided."

"I'll take your offer, Princess. I'll go with you."

"What about Amy?"

"She's better off here. She wants to stay and wait for him. I won't stop her. I'll support her no matter what."

"I see. Then welcome aboard, my dear Miles. I promise you, we will change the world together. We will become justice."

"I'm fine with that. More than fine."

"I will meet with you tomorrow morning. Is that alright?"

"That's alright, yeah."

"Good. I'll allow you time to pack your important things afterwards. Once more, I must ask...will you be alright living in Soleanna?"

"It's fine. I need a new start anyways."

"Mm...good. Then it's settled. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for helping me. I will keep my promise to you, Miles."

"And make use of me in the process."

"Haha...yes. I will make use of you. And I will do so without restraint. Good night, dear. Pleasant dreams."

He heard the click on the other end and set down his phone.

"Justice, huh..."


	6. Interval

a/n: Thanks.

* * *

06\. Interval

* * *

 _4y 358d 14h_

* * *

"Sir. You said the message was urgent."

Shadow stood at attention in the GUN Commander's office. Rouge lounged in the leather chair behind him, looking at her nails.

"I wanted you both to know first. I'm retiring, effective immediately."

"Because of what you couldn't do."

"Probably." The old man dropped his small pile of folders into a waiting box. "I want to think I could have done more."

"Could you?"

"No. This has long been out of my hands."

"You mean to say the President's responsible."

"I won't make any unfounded accusations," he replied with a knowing look.

"Of course."

"It's almost been a pleasure working with you two."

"Likewise."

"My replacement will be here within the next week or two. Show her around properly, I recommended you both as escorts."

"She sounds like a real peach," Rouge said lazily.

The old man put his box on the nearby desk. "She won't be what you're expecting. I'll tell you that. She also...has a small grievance with the President."

Rouge allowed herself a small smile. "Spicy. I'm looking forward to that, then. Don't be a stranger, sir."

"No promises. I'm flying out to Bermuda tonight. Technically it'll still be a business expense."

Shadow grunted. "Trying to game them one last time?"

The Commander chuckled as he picked up his box and left the office. "This was the nicest thing I could do for them."

"He's right, you know. I would have milked 'em for all they were worth," Rouge said.

"You're not already planning to do that?"

"I prefer calling those on the job perks. And what's wrong with building a retirement fund, mm? I won't be this spry forever. Well...not in the field, at least," she said with a wink towards her partner.

He shook his head at her comment. "Perversion aside."

"Prude."

"He didn't know anything either about Eggman. Not until he was told."

"This really goes further than GUN, then. Wonder what it is?"

"I have no idea. But what makes things worse is the boy's decision."

Rouge sighed and put her hands in her lap. "Kiddo went over to Soleanna. Still can't believe it. Would have been nice to have him here, if only to keep an eye on him."

"I think it was possible if Eggman wasn't around. It seems like a response to what GUN pulled."

"Does that make him our enemy?" she asked.

"Regardless of what our organization does, we are not enemies unless we choose to be."

"That sounds fair. How's Rosie taking it?"

"Rosie?" he asked with a brow raised.

"What? We're getting close, that's all. Beneath all the Sonic obsession, she's a nice gal. And it helps to have another woman keep an eye on her. Unless you wanted to..."

"What?"

"Be a stand in for Big Blue?"

"Absurd. I have no interest in her for those purposes."

"Oh?" He could see her mischevous smile from the corner of his eye. "Wonder who you're interested in, then..."

"Don't."

"If you're worried about any potential security cameras, I'm not. Surely the boys in surveillance would enjoy a good show..."

"Absurd doesn't begin to describe you, Rouge."

"Oh, but you love me to bits."

"Let's disperse. I have things I want to check out."

"Can we stop by that store I was talking about earlier? I want to get that leather jacket!"

"Rouge..." He sighed. "Fine. We're only retrieving that one item."

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Off we go, then," she said with a smile. He rolled his eyes and started out of the room with her in tow.

* * *

 _4y 356d 17h_

* * *

In China, the orb of water rippled. It had descended to within a foot of the sword stuck in the stone.

* * *

 _4y 351d 12h_

* * *

"Miles?"

"Why do you call me that?"

"Why not? It's your name, isn't it?"

"Everyone calls me Tails."

The woman with amber eyes looked at him curiously. She placed a hand briefly on her designer glasses; rectangular with thin rims around them. The wool sweater embraced her impressive bust, the expensive jeans her hips and long legs. Her bushy tail was copper coloured, and she sported long curled hair of the same colour that bounced with her movements.

"Stop following," he said as he noted the clicking of her heels. The lab was already too small as it was. He didn't need this fox woman smothering him.

"I'm keeping an eye on you, love."

"Don't call me that, either. In fact, don't patronize me at all."

"Patronize?" she asked curiously. "Dear me, I would never do such a thing."

"You're doing it now."

"Oh, poor dear. Do you think that's the case? Why? Because I'm a bit older than you?"

"Define a bit. You're practically middle-aged."

"Goodness. You're terrible, Miles."

"I told you to stop-"

"No matter how much you keep saying it, I won't go away. I'm drawn to you already."

"..." He went quiet as she hovered over him.

"I think you feel the same."

"I'm just a kid. You're sick."

"I know I am," she purred. "But you chose me knowing all of that. Her Highness already told you. Didn't she?"

"I picked you for your expertise, Mildred."

She pouted. "Now you're the one calling people by the wrong names. It's Milly. I hate that old-fashioned name."

Tails scribbled notes down on a blank piece of paper. "Maybe I'll keep using it and make you upset enough to go away."

"You're breaking my heart. Here, love. The figures you wanted."

"You work fast," he said as he took the papers from her. "And you're a genius in your own right. That's why I chose to work with you."

"You're sure? You could dump me off at any time. Or put me in my own office. It's already been a while."

"..."

"Are you sure you don't want me for...something else?" she asked quietly.

"..."

"What makes me yearn for you the most is how brightly your eyes shine," she said with her hands on his shoulders. "I like how they burn. That spark, it makes you look so...powerful."

"That's just darkness. You're mistaken," he replied.

"You already said I was sick. I don't see things like the others do. Why don't you use me?"

"I already am."

"You know what I mean."

"I'm not interested in that." He pulled away from her and went to the computer on the far side of the room.

"I'm not going to give up on you, you know."

"...I don't expect you to."

She looked at him from across the room.

"I don't expect to keep running away. Eventually...you'll catch up. I won't resist you then, Milly."

"..."

"I'm gonna go down to the propulsion lab. There's something I want to collect."

"I'll make us lunch soon. When you get back."

"...yeah. Thanks."

He threw on a lab coat and pushed the oversized sleeves back over his hands. Adjusting the ID badge on the front, he grabbed his stack of papers and left the room.

"..."

Milly ran a hand through her hair and looked at his desk. The picture he had always cherished was still there, as always.

"He thinks of you constantly, you know. I don't want him to forget you, but...I want him to look at me, too. Maybe you wouldn't approve...I am preying on a younger boy, after all. But I'll take care of him in your stead. No matter how I might act...I promise."

She turned away and went to finish her work.

* * *

 _4y 346d 9h_

* * *

"It should be no trouble getting you a loan, Miss Rose. You are one of the heroes of Station Square, after all."

"I appreciate that, but I don't want you to make any exceptions for me."

The human woman nodded and gave her a smile as she typed information into a computer. Amy Rose took one of the mints from the desk in front of her and placed it into her mouth.

It was refreshingly cool on her tongue.

* * *

 _4y 345d 23h_

* * *

A penthouse suite in downtown Station Square.

In the darkness of the master bedroom, a lone figure put on a mask. The outside lit up with futuristic lines and patterns. A metallic breath sounded from the inside.

"Sonic is dead. But justice lives forever."

* * *

 _ **4y 344d 15h**_

* * *

Her blonde hair was soft, seemingly like a cloud as some of it rested on her shoulders and spilled downwards at her back. Her eyes were cool and green, her nature unassuming.

She was unreadable and attractive. A neat red blouse and white skirt made her fade into the background. She wore flat shoes with white rubber soles. Her voice was soft and quiet as she spoke to security.

Her steps were light on the way to the elevator. She politely greeted the other employees with the box in her hands.

The human woman walked to a certain office, noting the door was open and the lights were on. As she looked inside, she saw that it was already furnished; the old occupant didn't have much of anything removed. It was as she requested. She liked the look as it was. His old chair was only recently bought, and as she sat in it she liked the feel.

A light knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Please come in."

A white bat and black hedgehog walked in, standing in front of her desk. The bat was...Rouge, if she remembered properly. And she knew the hedgehog very well.

"Rouge and Shadow, isn't it? I'm happy to meet you both."

"Same to you, ma'am," Rouge said with a friendly smile. Perhaps just a touch too friendly, she noted. But that might have been first day nerves.

"Welcome to GUN, ma'am." Shadow was firmer, sharper. Professional, as her predecessor noted.

These were two of the top three agents in the service. Eclectic, but highly effective.

"Where is your third?" she asked gently.

"Destroying worthless consumer models," the two said in unison.

"O-oh. Um...please, start our tour, then. I would like to get acclimated as soon as possible. I hope I'm not interrupting-"

"Ma'am," Shadow interrupted. "You are the Supreme Commander."

"He means you have the run of the place," Rouge said with a wink. "Whatever we've got to do is low priority. The big boss always comes first."

"I see." She relaxed a bit and smiled before getting up. "Understood. Agent Shadow, Agent Rouge. Begin our routines."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 **4y 340d 20h 17m**

* * *

A knock sounded on the door. The room was small, oppressively so. Barely any room between the bed, sink, and toilet. The walls were cracked and chipped. There was one dim light on the ceiling.

"Mister Hedgehog?"

The woman carrying the tray of food stepped aside. A guard unlocked the door and let her in.

Sitting on the floor, leaned against his bed was the prisoner in question. He had one knee bent and the other flat on the ground, his head tilted downwards. One arm rested on his raised knee, the other limply on his opposite leg.

He did not stir even as the woman approached.

"Mister Hedgehog? Sonic?"

"Tryin' to sleep."

She kept herself from being startled as he spoke. "The bed is..."

"I wouldn't sleep on that piece of trash and you wouldn't either. Leave the food. I'm fine."

"..." She set down the tray and walked out. He intended to go back to his nap, but more noise came from the door. There were extra guards now. The metal door slammed shut.

"Tryin' to sleep. What is it?"

He felt something splash onto him. From the smell, it was definitely grape juice.

"Ruined my duds. What's up with that, eh?" he said groggily.

"Get the fuck up, inmate."

"You made a mistake coming in here. Your first and your last."

Sonic slowly rose to his feet, facing down the big, burly guards as they looked at him.

"You actually thought I gave a flying fuck about what would happen if I fought back."

* * *

 **4y 340d 20h 16m 31s**

* * *

Sonic unlocked the door and headed outside, the chains around his wrists and ankles rattling.

"What the hell..." A guard ran down the hall towards him. "Oi, prisoner! What are...you..."

Sonic held up his hands, matted with blood. "Came out here to find one of you. You're gonna have to get my cell cleaned. Oh...and a medic for those guys in there would be nice. Thanks, buddy."

"W-where..."

"Stretching my legs. I kept telling you guys that I was tryin' to sleep."

Sonic shook his head, yawning before starting to whistle as he strolled down the hall. The guard stood watching, frozen in fear.

He didn't know if he could last until next year.

* * *

 **4y 340d 20h 15m**

* * *

"You...you can't let go. Not now. Not when we're so close. I only meant to use you as a vessel until-"

"My time passed long ago. You being here was only a gift, one that I didn't deserve."

"I-"

"I know that you don't want to lose anyone else. And you won't lose me, even if I do disappear. Forever in your heart...and forever by your side. This I promise."

"...I'm sorry."

"You are ambitious, but not as cruel as the legends made you out to be. I'm glad." The girl smiled. "Will you grant me one wish?"

"Anything."

"Please tell me your name. Your true name."

The goddess spoke, and the girl felt joy.

"It's a secret that I've come to know. Precious..."

"Elise. I...I love you. I wanted nothing but the best for you."

"I'm more than happy. I was just a container for Iblis until you saved my life. Thank you, Goddess of Fire. Thank you for giving me life. Please use this body of mine for your justice. Whatever you choose it to be."

"I want to see your dream come to pass. By any means."

Elise closed her eyes and smiled. "Then let it be so...Queen Elise."

"I am thou..."

"...and thou art I."

"Now and forever."

* * *

 _"Amen."_

* * *

The girl called Elise opened her eyes. Tears spilled over from them.

They were bright and blue.

* * *

 **4y 339d 23h**

* * *

Knuckles watched the planet from his perch on the island.

"Time...is beginning to move."

He disappeared back into the cave behind him.

* * *

 **4y 339d 22h.**

Time remaining until Sonic's release.

* * *

 **Galactic Shackles**

end.


End file.
